Dean's Baby Girl
by silverwolf11497
Summary: Set in Supernatural's Season 7: Dean's been feeling depressed ever since he left Lisa and Ben a year ago, but now may be his last chance to be a father. Can he handle the pressure? Note: I don't own the characters, they're completely the property of the TV show, Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

SPN: Dean's Baby Girl  
1\. 

It was a rainy May night in Olive Hill, Kentucky. Sam and Dean had just finished up a case there; a nest of vampires had been feeding off the local townsfolk, and after searching all night for the blood thirsty vermin, the Winchester brothers had finally managed to track them down to an abandoned barn. It was a fairly simple hunt; walk in, chop their heads off, walk out. Unfortunately, while trying to drive off, they noticed that the Impala was stuck inside a huge heap of mud. The boys stood out in the rain for half an hour trying to push the car out, and by the time they did, both brothers were soaking wet and plastered with mud. "Great!" Dean said in a rough tone, "Now we're filthy from head to toe, guess that date I made with the hot chick at the shake shack ain't happenin' tonight!" Cursing under his breath, a flustered Dean went and got a blanket out of the trunk to put down to sit on. No matter how upset he was, he wasn't gonna to forget his _Baby_. Sam slid in the passenger's seat, not the least bit interested in Deans night exploits. All he wanted was to get back the the motel and take a hot shower.

When they reached the motel, Sam headed straight for the shower while Dean decided to grab a beer and relax. Although he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to spend the night romancing the brunette at the Shake Shack, he had enjoyed this hunt. It'd been a rough year, what with Leviathan's scrambling all over the place, wrecking the already unnatural world that Dean and Sam had worked so hard to keep safe, and this hunt has been a good way to unwind, so to speak. Dean was flipping through channels, trying to decide between Dr. Sexy MD or Dirty Dancing, both of which were guilty pleasures of his, when his phone rang. Dean looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. Curious, he answered, "Hello?" he said, not quit knowing what to expect. "Hey Dean Winchester, how you been baby?" said a very seductive Southern voice on the other end. Dean still didn't know who it was, but he was intrigued. "Why, hello! And just who exactly do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" "You don't remember me?" said the Southern belle, "It's me, Sylvia. Remember, from Mobile, Alabama?" Dean wracked his brain trying to remember the last time he'd driven through there. "We spent a night together last spring? We got wasted and you took me out to your car?" Now he remembered, vaguely. That night was mostly a blur of alcohol and bad county music. Dean and Lisa had just parted ways and Dean wasn't really in a good way. He'd left Sam to do his own thing while he'd gotten staggering drunk and flirted shamelessly with the bartender. This was a shock though, cause Dean didn't usually give girls his real last name, much less his actual phone number. However, that night he didn't really care what he said or didn't say, he just wanted to forget about Lisa, Ben, about all that he'd left behind, so he guessed that in midst of his drunken sorrow, he'd somehow let some personal info slip. "Right, Sylvia…" there was a long pause, "So… what's up?" was all that Dean could come up with. He heard Sylvia take a deep breath, like whatever she was about to say was difficult to get out. "Well, it's been, interesting." She said in a worried tone. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you." _Oh boy_ , thought Dean. _What could she want with me; I'd just spent one pointless night with her, like, a year ago. Why the Hell is she trying to contact me now, loneliness, desperation, is she trying to pull a Glenn Close on me or something?_ Dean vowed to never give his real number out ever again, drunk or not! "Dean… you still there?" Dean didn't know whether to speak up or hang up. "Yeah, still here" was all he could manage. Another long pause ensued before Sylvia broke the silence with, "Well here it goes. Dean, last winter I had a baby… and it's yours."

Dean's heart skipped a beat; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard! Quickly, he started counting the months in his head, then he tried to speak, but words just wouldn't come out. As he struggled to find words, Sam walked out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready to finally sit back and relax. "Hey, who's that you're talking to?" Sam asked. Dean turned to face his brother, a look of panic and confusion on his face. "Dean…? What's wrong", Sam asked in his serious voice, now seeing his brother's look of utter disbelief. "Dean, hello?" Sylvia's voice knocked him out of his trance, her voice now getting tense. "Yeah, um… uh…. uh?" Dean couldn't get one single sentence out, still reeling from the declaration of fatherhood she's thrown at him moments ago. "Dean, look", she began, "I don't expect you to be thrilled, Hell, I don't even expect you to be ok with it. I just thought that since you're her father", _Her,_  
thought Dean, _I have a daughter?_ This was all getting to be too much! "Just thought you deserved to know, that's all." Now Dean felt his stomach turn, _What does this mean? I have a kid somewhere? A daughter… a little girl? Mine?_ Sam was sitting next to Dean now, anxious to hear what had just made Dean's face go white as a sheet. "Say something!" demanded Sylvia, her patience obviously fading. Dean cleared his throat, but it still seemed dry as a bone. "How old is she?" Dean asked, trying to sound calm. "Four months next Monday." Once again, Dean did the math in his head, which was very difficult in his present state. " _Next Monday's the fourteenth, which means she was born on… January 14. Just ten days before my birthday."_ He realized. Dean took a couple of deep breaths, trying to take in all that has just happened. Sam, who was getting very impatient, said in a very loud voice, "Quit keeping me in suspense here and tell me who the Hell is that?" "Sylvia, can you hold on for just a sec?" Dean, not even waiting for an answer, put the phone down and proceeded to tell Sam everything.

"What!?" Sam was completely flabbergasted! "Are you sure? Is it possible?" Dean looked out the window, rain trickling down the window pane. "Yeah, it's possible." Dean said in a hushed tone, his brain working a mile a minute. _Why hadn't she told me about this before? Why wait till now to call and tell me?_ Dean felt his whole body tense, as a more troubling question popped in his head, _What do I do now?_ It was as if Sam had read Dean's mind. "So, what you gonna do now?" Sam asked his big brother, wondering how Dean was going to cope with this new information. "I mean, what did Sylvia say she wanted you to do?" _Sylvia!_ Dean had forgotten she was still on the other line. He picked up his phone, "Sylvia, you still there?" There was a long pause, then she finally spoke. "Damn, I thought you'd passed out or something?" She spat at him. It was clear she was now officially ticked! "So, what do ya say? You wanna meet her or not?" Almost immediately, before he had a chance to think it over, Dean said, "Yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The drive to Alabama took about twelve hours, with the boys making as few stops as necessary. Dean hardly said a word the whole trip; he was deep in thought. He kept trying to remember that nigh he'd spent with Sylvia… the honkytonk bar, the cabin-themed décor, the Hank Williams Jr. impersonator singing on stage, it was all there, but the memory of Sylvia was wrapped in fog. He remembered she had strawberry blonde hair, wavy and flowing down to her shoulders and her outfit consisted of cut-off jean shorts, suede boots, and a South Alabama Jaguars tank top. He recalled she had a pretty face too, with deep brown eyes. _Wonder if she'll have brown eyes like her mom or my green ones?_ Dean almost jumped in his seat at the thought. _Stop it!_ He told himself. _You don't even know if it's yours or not? Could be any Tom, Dick, or Harry's kid for all you know!_ He gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to focus his attention on the road ahead.

While Dean was arguing with himself, Sam had been researching Sylvia, calling all the hospitals and pulling all the birth records from Mobile, AL within the last year. "Thank you for your help", said Sam to a nurse, and hung up his phone. "So, I managed to narrow it down to three different women, all have given birth in January and all live in Mobile." Dean blankly stared at Sam, still a bit hazed from the whole thing. "Well, am I supposed to just guess what comes out of your mouth next?" said Dean, not meaning to take his frustration out on his brother. Sam gave Dean a look of disapproval before stating, "Look, it's not my fault you've slept with every woman in America! Now do you wanna hear about this or not?" Dean whipped his head back to the road, feeling like a jerk for snapping at Sam. _He's right, I have slept with A LOT of women, and now it's come back to bite me in the ass._ "Sorry, I'm just irritated. Go on; tell me what you found out." "Well, like I was saying, I've narrowed it down to three women." Sam took a deep breath and went through the list. "The first one's a thirty-two year old manager at Arby's, with three kids and a divorced husband." Dean shook his head, "No, no way she was in her thirties, more like twenty-one or something." Sam rolled his eyes up in his head, "Boy", he said, "you sure like em' young, don't ya?" Dean grunted under his breath and shot Sam a nasty look. "Ok, fine, I'll continue. The second one's on parole for stealing cars parts, she did time back in… oh, wait a minute!" Sam looked back at his notes, realizing he'd skipped something. "Is Sylvia Hispanic?" Dean pictured her sitting at the bar, blonde hair swept over her face, pale, with rosy red cheeks. "Nah, that ain't her; Sylvia has blonde hair and she's white." Dean's mind started racing again, _Man, she was pale for someone who's in the sun all the time, wonder if the baby's got skin as pale as..._ Dean stopped himself, _No, don't go there, not yet._ Sam continued with the list. "The third one's a law student at USA, and she's twenty three." "Wait", Dean said, "Sylvia had a University of South Alabama shirt on the night we…" Dean didn't finish his sentence, he was sure this had to the the one. "Alright then, guess all we need to do now is meet up with her. Where did she say she'd be at?" "At Benny's Bar and Grill, the place where we first met." Sam's eyebrows scrunched together; a puzzled look on his face. "Why would she want to meet you there? Surely she's not bringing the baby to a bar?" Dean shook his head and said, "No, she said she wanted to talk before I met… Damnit!" "What is it?" asked Sam. "I forgot to ask the baby's name!" Now Dean really felt crappy, not only did he possibly have an illegitimate child that he'd never met, but he'd been stupid enough to not even ask what her name was. _You're an idiot_! Dean told himself. _You're a stupid idiot_

"Well, at any rate, you ought to get a blood test, cause you never know, it all could be a trick to get you saddled up paying her child support or something." "Yeah, you're right. That could be it." That thought gave Dean hope that maybe there was a way out of this whole ugly mess.

For a long time neither one of them said anything. Dean was looking out over the highway, it seemed so peaceful, he just wanted to keep on driving forever. He wanted to drive right on past Alabama, to somewhere new, somewhere without the responsibilities of fatherhood. The only time Dean had ever even came close to being a dad was when he lived with Lisa and Ben. _Damn, I miss them,_ thought Dean. Being part of a normal family, getting to come home every night to a beautiful woman, fun-loving kid, and a home cooked meal on the table, he missed it all. Still, all that stuff didn't take away the heart wrenching pain of losing Sam, of knowing that while he was living his apple pie life, Sam, his little brother, was rotting in Hell with Lucifer. Dean could've stayed with Lisa and Ben, could've walked away when Sam returned, but for Dean, that wasn't an option, cause nothing in the world could ever take importance over Sam. Dean would never leave Sam, and now he'd accepted that. He thought he'd come to terms with the fact that he'd probably never get to have a family of his own, and now here they were, going to meet the mother of possibly Dean's child! Dean tried to focus on the highway, he couldn't think about it all, not now, he had to keep moving or else he felt like he might puke.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam's tone was soft and sympathetic, cause he knew how hard this all was for him. Sam's voice startled Dean and caused him to jerk in his seat. "Huh?" Sam looked down at his hands, trying to find the right words to say. "I was just wondering, um, what are you gonna do if the baby turns out to be yours?" Dean continued to stare blankly ahead. _What AM I gonna do?_ Without taking his eyes off the road, Dean answered in a whispered tone, "Honestly, I haven't a clue." There was another long pause, then Sam spoke in an optimistic manner, "I mean, you could, I don't know, maybe make it work." When Dean didn't answer, Sam continued on. "I mean, you've had experience, you know, with Ben, and visiting every now and then wouldn't be too hard. Who knows, maybe this is your chance to, ya know, have a family?" Now Dean's head was really spinning. _Raise a kid? How the Hell am I supposed to do that? I mean, damn, I couldn't even protect Lisa and Ben from Crowley's evil clutches, how would I protect a little baby? How'd I look after it? Would I have to stop hunting? Would I get a job? Would I be endangering it? How on Earth…_ Dean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off the road so fast he almost lost control of the car. Then he hopped out and placed his hands on the hood of the car, leaning over it, taking in deep, slow breaths. Sam got out and walked over next to his near hyperventilating brother and rubbed his back in circular motions. "Breathe Dean, that's it, just breathe." After a few minutes Dean was breathing semi normally again, and he turned around and leaned against the hood, the warm breeze blowing in his face, sending a wave of calm over him. "I'm alright, I'm alright. I guess I'm just freaking out a bit. I mean, a baby Sam, a baby. What am I supposed to do with a baby? I'm a hunter, I kill monsters, I'm not cut out for this! I tried it once and I failed..." a lump caught in Dean's throat. "I couldn't protect them, and when I tried, I acted like a prison guard, just like Dad. Hell, even being a part-time Dad sounds ridiculous! What, would I just show up every once in a while, have a few laughs and head out? That's not a father, that's a bitch that doesn't give a crap?" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder, "it's ok Dean, it's ok. We'll figure this out; we'll work it out together. You're not alone, I'm right here."  
Dean looked in his brother's eyes, "Thanks man, I needed that." Sam smiled, "That's what I'm here for."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It was five in the evening when Dean and Sam finally made it to Mobile, both exhausted from the long drive. Dean was especially tired; his mind hadn't stopped since Sylvia called him. "It's up ahead, on the left" Sam said, reading directions from an old, torn up map that their father, John, had used since he first started hunting after Mary died. Dean huffed at the remark, "Sam, I may not have all my monkeys in a barrel right now but I do remember where the place is at." After Dean's panic attack, Sam had offered to drive the rest of the way, but Dean wouldn't let him. He'd said that he didn't trust Sam driving his _Baby_ through the city, but actually he needed the distraction of driving, of focusing on something other than impending fatherhood. As they pulled into the parking lot, Dean saw the neon lit sign that read, "Benny's Bar & Grill", and Dean felt his chest tighten. He parked the car and turned off the engine, then he sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to find the courage to get out and walk in. "You ready?" Sam finally said, and Dean gave a reassuring nod. "Ok than, let's go!" "Wait!" Dean said, grabbing Sam's arm which was already half way out of the car. "I think I better go in alone." Sam looked surprised. "You sure? You may need some backup in there dude?" Dean grind at Sam, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call you if I need you." Sam grind back, and Dean swung out of the car, his legs feeling like jello as he stood, closing his eyes and taking in on final deep breath before entering the dark wooden doors leading inside. Dean breathed out and opened his eyes; _Well, here goes nothin'._

The place smelled of cheap cigars and hard liquor, not one of Dean's more favorable establishments, but a year ago it was the only place left opened that served beer, and at that moment, Dean hadn't cared about the details, all he'd wanted was some reckless fun. _Yeah, reckless was right,_ Dean told himself. He began scanning the room for Sylvia, searching for someone with blonde hair and cowboy boots. He looked all around but didn't see any sign of her, than he jerked to his left, shocked at her appearance. She didn't look anything like the wild-eyed country girl he'd met a year ago, she had on a grey pants suit with black dress shoes, hair straightened and pulled back, and was holding a briefcase. "Dean!" Her eyes went wide when she saw him, and before he could say hello she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Dean, not expecting that, just stood there for a moment before gingerly wrapping his arms around her. "So… how've you been?" _Oh, not much, just breaking up with my girlfriend and her kid, losing my angel buddy, hunting down monsters that've been locked away since the beginning of time.. nothing really._ Dean cleared his throat and instead, said, "Ah, you know, just the usual." "You still working for the FBI?" Dean nodded his head, "Yup." They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sylvia motioned to a couple of stools near the bar, "Wanna sit?" "Sure." And so they sat, each sitting very straight and rigid, neither of them being able to relax. Sylvia turned around and batted her eyes at the bartender. "Benny, could you get me a dry martini?" "Sure sweetheart, and what can I get your friend here?" The man looked like some kinda Willie Nelson wannabe, "I'll have a beer", Dean said, really longing for one right then.

While Sylvia sipped her martini, Dean took a big swig from his beer. "Well…" Dean sighed, dying to kill the silence looming in the air. "I see you've done well for yourself." Sylvia smiled down at the floor, her rosy checks blushing. "Yeah, I guess I'm doing good, but it hasn't been easy, raising a baby AND attending college." Her gaze met his and he could tell she was fishing for something. "Well, in all fairness, I didn't really get the memo on that one." Now her face was serious, and for a moment Dean thought she might yell at him, but then her expression eased up, and she took his hand. "I know that, and I'm so sorry about that. I shouldn't have kept that from you, she's your daughter and you deserved to know about her." Dean shifted in his seat, his palms staring to sweat. "Look, Sylvia, I'm not trying to be an asshole or anything, but we only spent that one night together, two perfect strangers having a little fling, how do I know that someone else isn't the father?" She immediately let go of his hand, giving off furious vibrations that anyone in the rom could've felt. "I ASSURE YOU… SHE'S YOURS! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME SORT OF TRAMP THAT SLEEPS WITH EVERY GUY THAT CROSSES MY PATH?!" People began starring at the arguing couple, and Dean's face went red with embarrassment. "No, of course not! I didn't mean to imply…" Sylvia cut him off, "Forget it! It doesn't matter!"

Now Dean was staring to get fed up, _I've driven all the way down here and all you can do is sit there and yell at me? I barely know you and you expect me to trust you? What do you think I am stupid or something?_ Dean had to compose himself; he didn't want to make a scene. "Look, I didn't mean to insult you, but I'm not gonna claim any baby until I'm a hundred percent sure it actually mine!" Dean's firm tone showed her that he wasn't going to stand for her bratty attitude. She gave a huff, gulped the rest of her drink down, and stood up so quick she almost lost her balance. "I guess then, you're gonna want a blood test or somethin'?" her tone still very nasty. "It would be nice…" said Dean, trying to hold back his annoyance. "All right then, what are we waiting for, let's go." She waved by to Benny who gave her a wink, then stood there, giving Dean the death stare. "You gonna pay for these drinks?" said the man in a gruff voice. Dean laid a twenty on the counter, not even concerned about waiting for change, not that he expected to get any back. "Come on, we gotta go before the clinic closes." Sylvia said, pushing right past Dean and out the front doors, obviously wanting to make a big exit. _Damn,_ Dean thought to himself, _I don't know if I wanna met something that came from that prissy bitch?_

Out in the parking lot, Sylvia strutted all the way to the car, making Dean's stomach turn with disgust. She opened the passenger door, surprised to see Sam sitting there. "Who the Hell are you?" she hissed. "He's my brother." Dean answered, getting more sick of her with every passing second. Sylvia shot Sam a distasteful glance before hopping in the back seat. Dean stared into the car, obviously not expecting her to ride with them. Sylvia picked up on this and said in her sassy Southern voice, "Where did you expect me to sit? I rode the bus here, like I said, it ain't easy having a baby AND tryin' to manage college." Dean hopped in the car and slammed to door shut. "Sorry _Baby_ ", Dean whispered, than he pulled out of the parking lot, burning rubber. Sam could tell that Dean was angry, but he knew better than to try and calm him down in front of Sylvia. Before they headed to the clinic, they first had to pick up the baby. Sylvia said that she'd left her at a neighbor's house, and pointed down a street that looked sketchy; like a place where druggies probably hang out. "By the way, you never told me… what's her name?" "Who?" said Sylvia. _Oh my gosh, can she be that stupid? "_ Oh… you mean your daughter. Her name's Jenny, Jenny Marie Albright." _Jenny, that's a pretty name,_ thought Dean. The stretch of road was getting creepier by the minute. Dean, who usually didn't take notice to the run down conditions of a place, was shocked at how shabby the neighborhood looked. This was definitely not a safe place to raise a kid thought Dean, Sam's obvious look of disapproval mirroring Dean's thoughts. "Right there." Sylvia pointed. They pulled up in the driveway of a house that looked like somewhere Cheech and Chong would've stayed at. All three hopped out of the car, and slowly made their way up to the door. Dean's heart began to race, as it struck him that he was about to meet his daughter. _Alleged daughter, alleged,_ he told himself. He glanced over at Sam who gave him an encouraging grin, "You got this!" he mouthed to him, then Sylvia pushed the door open, and they all entered the tiny, run down house.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The smell of cigarettes hung heavy in the air as the three of them entered the kitchen. There was grime all over the place, clothes strung out on the floor, dirty dishes left to rot in the sink… _Eww, who lives like this?_ Dean was mortified. Sam too felt the same, and both young men made their way through the disgusting kitchen into the living room. Once again, Sylvia pushed past Dean, this time shoving him practically into the wall. Dean snarled at her, feeling like turning her over his knee and giving her a good spanking (and not in the good way)! He was just about to say something when a sickly looking dude walked out of the hallway, holding a little baby wearing a pink onesie two sizes too big. Dean's eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open as he gazed at the little creature. A knot formed in his stomach and he felt like his legs we going to give way. The scrawny man stepped forward; folding out the baby to Sam, who pointed to Dean, "He's the father." Said Sam. Dean held out his arms, and the man gave the baby to him, completely shocked by the waves of emotions that washed over him. Holding little Jenny Marie in his arms somehow didn't feel weird at all, in fact, nothing had ever felt so natural to Dean in his whole life. It was as if right then and there, his whole being shifted, and at the center of it all was this sweet, little thing. "Beautiful." Was all Dean could squeak out. Completely transfixed, he carried little Jenny through the living room into the kitchen, then stepped back out, not wanting to expose her to the filth that lay in there. Then, her little eyes began to flutter open, and Dean found himself starring into the most gorgeous set of green eyes he'd ever seen! Sam stepped forward, smiling down at the baby, "You're sure are right there brother, she is beautiful!" Suddenly, Dean became aware that others were in the room with him, and his resolve quickly straightened up. "She looks a whole lot like you, man." Said the sickly man, pulling out a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Dean stomped over to the man and yanked the cigarette right from his hands "Don't you smoke that around my baby!" he snapped furiously at the man. Sam choked on his own spit, completely taken aback by what Dean said. "Chill out man, ain't like she's never been around the stuff before." _What? Before? Are you crazy or something? She's a baby!_ Dean couldn't help but be angry. The man saw Dean's rage flaring up, and stepped back, not wanting to get punched in the nose. Dean looked back down at Jenny, her eyes locked on Dean's face. "So, you admit that she's yours after all?" Sylvia smirked. Dean scanned the room, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze, not wanting to acknowledge what she'd just said. "We've gotta get to that clinic.", he said, and still holding Jenny, went straight through the living room, into the kitchen, and out the front door, followed by Sam and Sylvia.

The drive to the clinic only took about five minutes, but to Dean it seemed much longer. Sam was sitting up front, holding little Jenny, smiling and making faces at her. Dean had almost let Sam drive, not wanting to let go of the little angel, but Sam pleaded, "Come on', man; let me hold her?" Letting go of her for some reason was harder than he expected, but he trusted Sam, much more than her trusted the brat in the back seat. When they got to the clinic, Dean insisted on holding her again, and another wave of germ phobia came over him. Again, hospitals had never bothered Dean before. Oh sure, he didn't like them, but never regarded them as a dangerous place. But now, holding this precious little child in his arms, every corner seemed frot with danger, dangers of all kind.

Waiting for the doctor, Dean just kept on starring into Jenny's glowing green eyes. _She does have my eyes, and her nose is kinda like mine too_! In truth, her resemblance to Dean was uncanny. Her face was dotted with tiny freckles and she had the same cheeky grin as Dean had. The color of her hair was yet to be discovered, since she was completely bald. The only indication that she was Sylvia's daughter was her fair complexion, unusually paler than most. A nurse came out and motioned for Dean and Sylvia to follow her. Sylvia, not very interested in the welfare of her child, casually flung her hand up saying, "Go ahead, I'll just wait out here." The nurse gave a surprised look, than opened a door for Dean and the baby. _Wow! For all she knows I could be some psycho maniac and she's ok with letting me take her baby back here without her?_ Dean couldn't believe how irresponsible Sylvia was being! As they made it to a room, a Doctor Walton stood there, greeting Dean and Jenny with a friendly smile, "So, this must be the little darling, and you're Mr. Winchester?" Dean nodded his head and shook the man's hand. "Ok then, let's begin, shall we?" The nurse pulled out a tray that held several tubes, cotton balls, elastic straps, gauzes, and a tiny needle. She then handed them to the doctor, who said, "Ok then, why don't we take a sample of your blood first, just to show her that there's nothing to be afraid of?" Dean smiled at the doctor, pleased with how kind he was. The finger prick was quick, fairly painless, especially for a hunter such as himself. "Now it's your turn, sweetheart!" Dean couldn't help but feel anxious, she was just a little baby, and the thought of anything hurting her made him squeamish. The needle pushed into her tiny finger, and a faint look of discomfort crept over her face, but she didn't cry. _That's my girl,_ thought Dean, his insides shaking a little, feeling very proud of his little girl. _She's gotta be a Winchester?_ "Great job there kiddo! You're such a big girl!" said Dr. Walton, gently wiping the blood from her finger. "Now, if you wouldn't mind waiting out in the hall, this should only take a few minutes." Dean stood up and made his way to the door. "One more thing…" Dean turned to face the doctor. "Children are precious, so it's easy to get wrapped up in them. Just make sure that what you decide to do is for their benefit, and not just your own." His words hit home for Dean more than he could've ever realized. "Thank you doctor, I'll remember that." And with that, Dean walked out the door, a feeling of sadness washing over him as he gazed down at Jenny. _I'm not what's best for you._

Sam was playing with Jenny, hopping her on his knee as she giggled with ever bounce. Dean was staring out the window, deep in thought as he contemplated what the doctor had said. _There's no way in Hell I could raise her! I can't do the heroic daddy bit; I couldn't do it for Ben so how could I possibly do it for Jenny?_ Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he blinked hard trying to hold them back. _Besides,_ he told himself, _I don't need a baby; it'd just slow me down. Sam is all I'll ever need. Just two brothers, traveling down the road of life. The family business, without any distractions or extra baggage, nothin', just us._ Suddenly, the door to the back office sung open, a nurse standing there with a sheepish grin on her face. "We got the test results back; the blood types match!" Dean's heart nearly plumped down to his stomach. He'd never felt so happy and sad all at once in his whole life! _She's mine,_ he thought, s _he's REALLY mine!_ "Of course, to be one hundred percent positive, we'll have to send DNA samples down to the lab for further testing. It should only take a couple of days; do you want us to do that?" Dean shook his head abruptly, knowing full well that she was his; there was no doubt in his mind. "Thanks, but no." Dean looked over at his beautiful, bouncing little miracle. _A miracle!_ He thought, _a true miracle! That I, Dean Freaking Winchester, could have made something so precious! If only things were different; if only I could be a good daddy to you… but I can't. I'm sorry Jenny Marie, I just can't._


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Driving back to the decapitated neighborhood, all Dean could think about was his little jenny, and if her mother was really the right person to take care of her. _She's whinny, demanding, and seems to think about one one but herself! She wears nice clothes and buys nice things for her, but lives in terrible conditions and doesn't mind leaving Jenny with dirty old men; slut bag!_ Dean glanced at Sylvia in the rear view mirror as she pulled a rubber band out of her hair and started shaking her head back and forth, than she opened her briefcase and pulled out a compact; pursing her lips together and batting her eyes, as if to ensure that her beauty remain intact. _What a whore!_ Thought Dean, almost saying so out loud. The car made a chocking sound as it pulled up to the scrappy house and stopped, as if proclaiming its protest at being driven back to such a repulsive place! This time, however, Sylvia walked up to the house right next to the previous one, which wasn't in much better shape than the other. On entering the house, Sylvia took Jenny from Sam's arms, stating that it was time for her dinner, than she disappeared into a back room. Dean walked around the living room, noticing the lack of pictures of Jenny, toys, or any other necessities that one would usually find in a house occupied by a baby. In fact, all there really was in the tiny room was an old, beat up, brown leather couch, a scuffed up coffee table, a stained rug, and a brand new, flat screen TV. _Glad to know she's got her priorities straight,_ Dean mumbled in a sarcastic tone. He then sat down on the couch next to Sam, who seemed deep in thought. "So, Dean… have you decided on what to do?" Dean looked into his little brothers eyes, trying to find a way to translate his thoughts into words. "It's strange; I didn't know how I'd feel when I met her, if I'd feel weird or scared, but actually, it didn't feel like that at all! It was like… like a part of me that wasn't there before, just, suddenly was! And all the crap that we put up with every day, that all just sorta disappeared!" Dean looked down at his feet, finding it harder to breathe with every word. Sam sat up and said, "That's great! I'm so happy for…" "STOP!" Dean didn't want to hear another word. "Don't be happy for me!" Sam studied his brother, trying to understand Dean's sudden resistance. "But, I thought that, I mean, isn't this a good thing?" Dean turned his head, holding back tears that threatened to break the brick wall that lay between him and his emotions. "No Sammy, no, it's not good at all!" Sam was even more confused now. "I don't understand, if you feel that way about her, your daughter, than why is this such a bad thing?" Dean swallowed hard as the tears kept forming in his eyes. "Don't you see? I can't take care of her! By being a part of her life, I'm may be putting her in danger; every evil SOB out there would just love to find a way to break us, to break ME!" Dean was facing Sam now, not concerned with his brother seeing him teary-eyed. "If they knew I had a kid, they'd used that in a heartbeat to try and get to me! I'm not good for her; I can't protect her, don't you see?" Seeing Dean's pain hurt Sam deeply, and his wished that he could say something to ease his brother's mind, but alias, he agreed with Dean, and therefore just patted him on the back and gave him the most sympathetic look he possibly could.

When Sylvia finally returned, holding a half asleep Jenny in her arms, she held her out to Dean, stating, "I've got night classes in like, half an hour, so why don't you watch her while I go and try to get an education so I can put food on the table for the both of us?" It was more of a demand than a question, but Dean just looked at Sam who gave a little wave to Jenny and said, "I'll just be out in the car." Dean than took his baby girl in his arms, making every effort not to wake or disturb her. He then nodded towards the couch and slowly sat down, still battling back tears that had now started to dry in his eyes. "We need to talk Sylvia", he said in a low, sharp tone. Sylvia's glaring eyes were like tiny bombs ready to explode, as she clearly didn't want to fear that. "I don't have time for this! I'm gonna be late for…" Now Dean was pissed, his glare more dominant than hers. "SIT!", he demanded, in a tone that even she was afraid of. She obeyed his command and sat promptly on the couch, being very still as to not upset Dean any further. Jenny wiggled in Dean's arms, and his angry quickly vanished as he rocked her back and forth, making shushing sounds and humming _Hey Jude_ by _The Beatles,_ the same song that his mother used to sing to him when he was a boy. After a few seconds, Jenny fell right back to sleep, obviously very pleased with her Daddy's choice in lullabies. "Look, Sylvia, I can't thank you enough for calling me and letting me come down here and met… met her, but I can't be a good father to her." Sylvia was about to protest when Dean said, "Nuh uh, let me finish." She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth closed, not wanting to enrage him again. "You don't know much about me, but my line of work is… well… it's complicated, and by that I mean dangerous. My job is to protect people, and to do that I have to ward off anything relationship wise, to keep a distance so that my enemies won't hurt others to get to me." Sylvia raised her brow, intrigued by Dean's statement. "So, what are you, and FBI agent or something?" "Actually yes! Remember when we first met, there were those strings of murders in town?" Sylvia's face got tense, trying to recall such a time. "Oh yeah, I remember. That's when all those hookers were getting hacked to pieces by that serial killer dude. Did they ever catch that guy?" Dean nodded, "As a matter of fact, my brother and I did." Sylvia looked impressed. "Well my my, ain't you the just the toughest badass that every rolled into town?" _Oh gosh, how one dimensional can this woman be?_ "So you see why I can't be a part of Jenny's life? It's too much, and it wouldn't be fair to her." Dean chocked on the last statement, finding his spirit weakening with every passing second. " But you said you worked with your brother, and he's family? Don't you ever worry about endangering him?" Dean chuckled at that comment as it was something that he'd worried about his whole life. "Yeah, but it's different with Sammy, we both were raised into this life, this line of work together, so he knows how to take care of himself." After that there was a moment of silence before Sylvia finally said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then?" They both stood up, little Jenny still slumbering away in Dean's arms. "Now I want you to know, that I'll help provide for you and Jenny in any way that I can. I'll make sure that you're both well looked after." Sylvia gave an approving smile, obviously hearing what she'd been waiting to hear.

Now came the hardest part of all. As Dean looked down at his baby girl one more time, a new batch of tears welled up in his eyes, and this time he wasn't so quick to dismiss them. He bent down and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes, trying to savor the moment. As he raised back up Jenny opened her mesmerizing green eyes and starred at Dean, tugging at his heart strings in a way that no one else ever had before. He took his finger and grazed her check, to which she reacted by grabbing his finger, grabbing it with such a tight grip that Dean could've sworn it was her way of saying, " _Don't go Daddy, stay."_ He smiled down at her, and gently took his finger back, than he said in a whisper, "Be good baby, and know that you're Daddy loves you very, very much!" Before tears started streaming down his face, he quickly handed Jenny back to Sylvia, than turned around and hurried his way to the door. "Dean?" Sylvia said, causing him to jerk around just as he left. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us." Dean grinned at her and nodded, his mouth too dry to speak another word. He then took one last look at his daughter, then walked out the door, wiping away a single tear from his face. _Please God, if you can hear me, please let this be the right thing!_


	6. Chapter 6

6.

No one said a word the whole ride; Dean was too numb to talk and Sam knew better than to pester Dean for details. They pulled over at some shabby little motel off of Route 45 for the night, Dean too physically and mentally exhausted to drive another mile. Sam suggested that Dean take a hot shower and while he did that, Sam started browsing the web, looking for a new case to follow. He knew that if he could find something to occupy Dean, than maybe, he'd stop thinking about what all he'd left behind. Even as he searched through homicides throughout the country though, Sam couldn't stop thinking about the look on Dean's face when they left Sylvia's. It was as if Dean's soul had been grinded to dust, and it pained him so much to see his big brother this way, for him to miss out on yet another opportunity. Although Dean would never admit it, Sam knew exactly what Dean really wanted, what he truly longed for in life; a warm, safe home with a loving woman by his side and hordes of youngsters running all around. _Dean's always been good with kids,_ Sam thought, _probably because he had one tide to his hips his whole childhood._ Then Sam got up, opened up his duffle bag, and pulled out the few remaining pictures that had been saved from the brother's childhood. Looking through them, Sam's empathy for Dean deepened, as he realized just how much Dean had truly given up for him. _He's given up everything! His hopes, his dreams, his LIFE! He'd even given up Lisa and Ben, all for me! And now, to know that he has a little girl, just to have to walk away and never get to be a part of her life?_ Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _No, I can't think that way! I gotta be strong for Dean, he needs me right now!_ Sam put the pictures back in the bag, closed his laptop, and flopped down on one of the two beds. He wanted to stay awake, in case, just by chance, that Dean wanted to talk, but his eyelids fell shut before he could even take off his shoes. It'd been a long day for everyone.

 _She cried out, but there was no one to hear her screams. No one… except the fearless attacker that had ahold of her neck, lifting her off the ground by a mere three feet or so. "Where's the child?" said the man in a cold tone, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want but PLEASE! I beg you! LET ME GO!" The man laughed an evil kind of laugh that almost seemed to have power behind it, power enough to shake the walls. "My concern is not with you, just tell me where the child of Dean Winchester is, or I assure you, within seconds this floor shall be painted in your blood!" Her whole body shaking, all she could manage were quick gasps of air, followed by more pleading cries. The man, growing impatient, placed his hand on the woman's head, burning her eyes out as bursts of bright, white light emanated from within her entire body. He then dropped her lifeless body on the floor and made his way to a back bedroom, where a tiny little baby laid, screaming upon seeing the man, as if she knew of the ultimate power that he possessed. The man bent forward, placing his hand on her head and saying, "Forgive me little one, but we cannot allow another of your lineage to carry on." White light as bright as the sun shone throughout the whole house, and then, in an instant, it was gone. The man stood there, turned his heels and disappeared with a flash, for he had completed the task set before him…_

Sam sat up, drenched in sweat, as Dean grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady his quivering brother. "Hey man, it's alright! It was just a bad dream! You're ok, you're safe, it's alright!" Sam starred into his brothers eyes, and immediately Dean knew that this wasn't any ordinary nightmare. "Dean, we have to go back to Sylvia's, RIGHT NOW!" Panic washed over Dean, "What's wrong?" Why are we going back!?" Jumping off the bed, Sam grabbed his bag and sprinted towards the motel room door. "It's Jenny, she's in trouble! Something's coming after her and we have to move fast!" Without a second thought, Dean grabbed his keys off the night stand and followed Sam right out the door.

Dean was driving off the face of the Earth, passing every vehicle in site and nearly hitting a couple of them. He gripped the steering wheel so tight that his fingernails dug into the leather bindings. "What do you mean she's in danger? How do you know that?" Dean practically growled the question. _How do I know?_ "I dreamed it." "You _dreamed_ it? What the Hell's that supposed to mean!?" Dean wanted answers. "I don't know, I… I guess I had a vision or something?" "Or _something_ …? Man, this is NO TIME for _or something!"_ Dean swerved and just barely missed another car, he was going almost ninety now. "What did you say this guy looked like? Did he have black eyes? Was he a demon?" Sam shook his head, "No, he wasn't a demon. In fact, I think he might be an angel?" Dean gripped the steering wheel harder, his whole arms shaking. "Damnit Sam! I need something solid! Was he an angel or NOT!?" Dean's rage had just about hit its peak. Sam was about to speak when suddenly he gazed forward, "DEAN! LOOK OUT!" A Volkswagen was pulling in front of them; Dean jerked the wheel as just to miss it, sending the Impala spinning out of control, doing a complete 180 ° before coming to a halt. Sam took deep breaths while Dean tried restarting the car, cursing under his breath as the engine would not turn over. "SON OF A BITCH!" Sam gripped his brother's arm, tight enough so that he'd know to stop what he was doing. "Dean, calm down! We're gonna make it, it's gonna be ok. Now, gently turn the key." Dean did as Sam said, and engine reeved up it mighty roar. "YES! Thank you, _Baby_ " Dean whispered, and started down the road again, going just slightly slower than before. "I'm sorry man, it's just I'm, I just mean, I just…" Dean couldn't talk, his fear reaching a new level of high now. "I know man, I know." Dean began gripping the wheel again, it seemed to be the only thing grounding him to Earth, well that and Sam, of course. "What would an angel want with my daughter? She' only four months old? I just met her today?" Sam stared blankly ahead. "I don't know?" "And why did your freaky, psychic visions decide to flare up again?" _That's a good question,"_ thought Sam. "I don't know that either? I haven't had visions since I stopped drinking demon blood?"

As they got closer to Mobile, images of the previous day flashed through Dean's mind, as he recalled seeing his sweet, innocent little girl for the first time. Her dazzling green eyes, her beautiful smile, the way she held onto his finger when he said goodbye. _Oh God, please God, No! Don't take her from me! I'll do whatever it takes to the best Dad there ever was, just PLEASE, don't…_ Sam could see his brother tensing up more now, and he softly spoke, "Dean? You still there?" Dean didn't take his eyes off the road; he couldn't take the reality of what was happening. "Sammy, if something happens to her, I… I don't think I could take it." Sam knew this to be true; he just knew that his brother meant what he said. Sam ran the vision through his head again, trying to understand the meaning of it all. _Cannot allow your lineage to carry on, what's that supposed to mean? Our bloodline? Does he want to end the Winchesters for good?_ Sam peered into Dean's eyes, they were completely blank. The only thing there was the unimaginable fear of losing a child, the same fear that had driven John to sell his soul for Dean; the same fear that led Dean to sell his soul for Sam. _It'll be the end of us alright,_ thought Sam. _If Jenny dies, that'll kill Dean for sure! And I couldn't take that; I'd surely die too!_ Sam could see the Mobile city limits sign, and said, "We better hurry!" With that, Dean kicked the pedal to the floor, breaking over 100 MPH! _We're coming baby, Daddy's cumin'…just hold on!_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

As they pulled up to the drive way, they could hear cries of help coming from the inside the house, followed by a blinding white light. Dean's heart was racing a mile a minute. _OH NO! We're too late!_ He told himself, than Sam and himself exited the car, both drawing their angel blades. Sam hesitated, as he tried to come up with a strategy for entering the house but Dean, not wanting to wait another second, broke the door down with one kick and ran inside, Sam right on his heels. The living room was dark; there was not light at all, but as Dean inched forward, he saw something crumpled up on the floor next to the hallway. He bent down, and gasped, horrified at what he saw. "Sylvia?" he said, hoping to see any sign of life… but there was none. She was dead. Sam gazed down at her lifeless body, both men frozen in shock, then, suddenly, they heard a voice coming from a back bedroom. _The angel,_ Sam thought, _He's about to kill Jenny!_ Before Sam could even take the first step, Dean bolted forward, practically gliding through midair as he swooped in the hallway, past the bathroom door and straight into the bedroom.

A tall, very thin man stood by the crib, his right hand placed on Jenny's forehead. Without hesitation, Dean lunged forward, aiming the blade directly towards the back of the angel's head. He, however, sensed Dean's presence and quickly spun around, grabbing Dean's arm and squeezing it until he finally willed him to drop the blade. Sam stood back; hiding his blade under his jacket, hoping the element of surprise would prove useful in a moment. Apart from the angel's lanky figure, he appeared average in every other way, except for his stance; straight, rigid, showing no signs what so ever of fear or excitement. "Dean Winchester… and Sam? So nice of you to drop by." His voice was smooth but cold and emotionless. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY BABY!?" demanded Dean. The angel's hands hadn't left Jenny's head, and that made Dean's blood boil. "I'm here on an assignment to prevent the future generations of Winchesters from infecting the Earth." Dean was taken aback. "Infecting? What the Hell are you talkin' about?" Sam chipped in, "Who did we infect? What did we ever do to you?" The angel spoke again, but this time his voice was hostile, almost livid, " _What you did to us?_ You KNOW what you did! It's because of you that hundreds of demons escaped from Hell; that Lucifer was set free; that leviathans now walk the Earth, creatures that have been locked away since the beginning of time!" The angel's rage grew stronger as he spoke again, this time with sincere hatred in his voice, "And thanks to that revolutionist, Castiel, thousands of my brothers and sisters are dead!" There's a moment of silence, than Sam speaks. "Look, we can't change what's already happened; what's done is done. But killing Jenny isn't going to solve anything." Sam's tone was soft, careful, as to appeal to the angel's conscience. The angel was not fazed, and simply stated, "Of course it will! Your family, your lineage, is plagued with misfortune, and every move you make to help save mankind always results in a new threat to the world, and even beyond that!" The angel turned back to the crib, starring straight down at little Jenny, "By preventing your bloodline to continue, we are helping to secure the safety of humans and angels alike." Dean took a step forward, "I understand that you're pissed; I get that. But my daughter isn't the problem, I am. I'm the one who broke the first of the sixty six seals that freed Lucifer; I'm the one who trusted Cas to bring down Raphael, so if you want to kill someone, kill me. But please just leave my daughter alone!" Dean's plea of mercy touched the angel, for he had never seen such an act of selfless love in a human before. "I am moved by your willingness to sacrifice yourself for your daughter, but the issue still stands, as long as a Winchester is alive, there will always be chaos among the angels, demons, and humans. Balance must be established in order to set stability in our universe, now, please excuse me while I attend to the task at hand…" Just as Dean was about to attack the angel, virtually committing suicide, Sam uncovered his blade from his jacket, and in a flash dove forward, thrusting it into the angel's back, followed by yet another bright light, than the angel toppled to the floor, leaving behind the burnt shadow of his angel wings.

All the commotion frightened the child; feeling utterly terrified as she screamed out. Dean picked her up out of the crib, holding her much closer than he had before. "Shh, it's ok baby, it's ok. Daddy's here, everything's gonna be alright now." As Dean continued to try and comfort his daughter, Sam cleaned up the mess that was left behind. He took the angel's empty vessel and Sylvia, wrapped them in plastic bags, and lugged them out to the car. At first he was concerned that the neighbors might have called the cops already upon all the screaming and flashing lights, but when the sound of sirens didn't come, he concluded that they all were probably used to keeping quiet about their activities. With baby in tow, the brothers left the events of the horrid evening behind, this time Dean holding Jenny as Sam drove. They traveled up North for several hours before stopping, trying to put as much distance between them and Alabama as possible. The only stop they made was to burn to bodies of Sylvia and the stranger the angel had used as a mat suit. Even though Sylvia was clearly an unfit mother, Dean's heart ached for her, as she was the mother of his precious Jenny. _I'm sorry Sylvia, I truly am._ It was nearing 7 A.M. when they decided to stop in the small town of Saltillo, Mississippi, very tired and weary. Instead of renting a two- bed room, they took a one- bed room with a crib for little Jenny, which, for obvious reasons, made quite a statement to anyone who spotted the odd trio. Usually Dean would try and clear up any false conclusions that onlookers may have about Sam and himself, but today he didn't care; the only thing that mattered today was that they made it on time, and his little girl was alive, alive and safe.

Almost immediately, Sam collapsed, completely drained from the night before and from the straight five hour drive. Dean, however, couldn't sleep, and just sat there, starring at the little bundle that lay so peacefully in the crib beside him. _What am I gonna do with you? I can't keep you; who'd look after you while Sam and I hunt? But I can't leave you either, another angel, or demon, or something might come and try to…_ he couldn't finish his last thought, it was too painful. Dean let his head fall into his hands, as tears threatened to fall from his blood shot eyes. _What should I do?_ Jenny made a noise, and Dean walked over to her and laughed as she squirmed around in the crib, her little hands gripping onto the wooden pegs at the crib's side. "How in the world did someone like you come from something like me?" As she shifted her little body around, Dean recalled a saying that his mother had said to him many times when he was small, " _Angels are watching over you",_ she used to say. He found it less than comforting now, but the memory of his mom gave him peace, as he said to his baby, "She's watching over us, your Grandma, so is Sam, and I'll ALWAYS be watching over you!" Jenny beamed a great big smile up at her Daddy, to which he smiled back at in return, tears running down his face. Dean, who was usually not a man of faith, looked up and exclaimed, "Thank You! Thank you for saving my daughter… and for saving me!" Then he bent down and kissed Jenny on the head, and laid down next to his now snoring brother, letting the peace and darkness of sleep finally take him over, thinking to himself as he drifted off, _I have a family, a little bro and a little baby girl! I have a family! My family._


End file.
